


Coping Mechanism

by SamuelJames



Series: Cutting [3]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posner can't handle the thought of stopping cutting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Coping Mechanism  
> Pairing: David Posner/Don Scripps  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Posner can't handle the thought of stopping cutting.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Deadline.  
> Warnings: Drabble is about self-harm.  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's lying to himself all the time now, sometimes lying to Don too. He engineers rows to avoid intimacy and Don keeps trying to fix things, even when he isn't at fault.

David has promised himself he'd stop. He's set deadlines for stopping, like if he can just do it for a few more days or weeks it might be okay. It's easier to want to stop when he can still feel the pain of a fresh cut. In the immediate aftermath he can believe his own lies about stopping. He hates what its doing to him and Don but he needs the pain and the accompanying sweet release.

He's started taking the strips off plasters and used antiseptic wipes with him when he goes out so he can dump them in another bin. Don wants them to go away during the summer holidays and just the panic over that makes him want to cut again. It's been weeks since he let Don see him getting changed or initiated any touch. Something will have to give soon and though Don is wonderful, if it came down to a choice between cutting or Don he's not sure he'd choose his boyfriend.


End file.
